This study will test the hypothesis that exposure to carbon ultrafine particles at a concentration found in ambient air, without exercise, does not cause respiratory symptoms, airway inflammation or effects on cardiac rate or repolarization in healthy humans. Confirmation of an absence of effects in healthy subject at rest will be important in setting appropriate air quality standards for particles and is needed before performing studies with respiratory compromise.